Right person at the wrong place
by tuna-tier
Summary: "Yeah, well, it isn't everyday that a pretty girl like you buys a drink for someone like me." A/N: A little shorter than the last one, and I find that these are nothing special. Nothing dramatic, nothing all angsty, nothing depressing. Just a little casual fanfic. I really do enjoy looking at things through Ymir's eyes though.


"Aren't you a little too young to be in a place like this?"

Ymir had always seen everyone as short people mainly because she was just so _tall._ But never in her life, had she stumbled upon someone as petite as her. Sure, she had the features of a beautiful woman, but her body? No way she could've been old enough to be in a bar. She doubted she could even reach the bar without a chair, but lo and behold, the blondie was sitting on a bar stool. The brunette's eyes wandered down the short distance from her head to her toes. The woman shook her head and sighed.

"You're the third person to ask me that. First the bouncer, then the bartender, and now you," came the unamused reply. Ymir stared at her.

One second.

Two second.

Three seconds passed by before she exploded into laughter, and Christa had desperately wished that it was only because she had too much to drink. She fumed in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I-I'm sorry! Wait, no I'm fucking not! You're shitting me!" cried the almost lanky woman, who had to grab onto the counter to keep herself from toppling over.

Christa glared at her. "I do not 'shit' people. I'm just trying to enjoy a drink, and I won't tolerate you treating me like that."

"Hold on, blondie. I was only joking, no need to get your panties in a bunch. Name's Ymir."

Ymir sat on the chair next to her and propped an elbow onto the surface. She watched the midget squirm slightly and try to take a poised sip of her cocktail. Her goddess-like face was slightly pink from the alcohol, and those lips gave a sigh of content.

"Excuse me, but you're staring a bit _too_ much," she mumbled, swishing her glass a bit.

The brunette thought her words over for a little and chuckled. So adorable. Shrugging, she turned her eyes towards her tiny hands. "You look like someone who shouldn't be in a shithole like this."

Christa nodded shortly. She had the same idea but this was the closest bar within walking distance from her apartment. "Maybe, maybe not. Let me buy you a drink."

"I can pay for myself, you know. I'm not broke or anything." The pity of it all left Ymir scrunching her eyebrows.

"Even so, I just want to." Christa stared down at her drink and smiled a soft smile. She turned towards the bartender and ordered a beer for her new accomplice, who was scoffing. "Come on, I'm just being nice."

The brunette pursed her lips and leaned her head on her hand. "Yeah, well, it isn't everyday that a pretty girl like you buys a drink for someone like me."

She had turned a pretty red, and the blushing girl mentally cursed. Shaking off the thought, she just downed the rest of her drink. Someone like Christa was refreshing, to a certain degree. A respectable degree at least. Ymir counted the other times when girls would shy away from her, mainly because of the fact that she liked girls. But she wasn't shying away; she was definitely shy. The sight of those red cheeks made Ymir grin.

If she could try hard enough, maybe they'd be able to meet up again sometime. _Hold up, this is someone you just met and she's actually pretty hot. You're going to fuck this up if you end up scaring her. Wait, don't get too drunk. Fuck, you're gonna forget to ask for her number if you do. _

When the drink came around, Ymir had to be extremely careful. She was used to chugging. Being in the military was hard, but she and her comrades were celebrating when possible. It was almost hard to believe that she had friends when her attitude sucked. Ymir, however, was always serious in the times that deserved serious behaviour. The beer mug was lifted to her lips, and she took a long sip. It was almost enough to not be considered a sip but a gulp.

"You're not supposed to be this friendly with strangers, you know."

The petite of the two looked over at her with an incredulous frown. "Is that how you're going to thank me? Might as well take this back," she grumbled as she took the beer back, gulping at least half of the pint down her throat.

Ymir's amber eyes were staring at her, and she gave a loud sob as she watched her drink being consumed by someone as tiny as her. Christa wore a triumphant grin and held that grin even when Ymir tried to salvage what she could. But when amber met sapphire, the blonde giggled. "We just had an indirect kiss, you know."

A blush tinted the chiseled face, and Ymir had to cover her face and lips with her hand. Her eyes avoided the blonde's. Damn, she got her there, and Christa enjoyed it. Ymir could tell by that cocky smirk of hers. How the hell such a thing appeared on an angelic face like her's… she didn't know.

"What… Shut up…" she grumbled.

"You're such a dork."

"No fucking hell am I a dork."

"You're a dork, and-"

"Yeah, well, you're a midget."

Christa pouted and slapped her on the arm, hard. Ymir winced but held her grin, shaking the pain off. Her hand took hers by the wrist and pulled the blonde close. Too close for comfort, but her grip was persistent even when she tried to pull away.

"You're a midget, and I would fucking love it if I knew the name of a total babe like you."

The 'babe' felt her teeth rear up onto her lower lip, and they were digging into the soft skin till she could taste her blood. Hesitantly, she looked up at the brunette and had the grace to blush, and Ymir swore that she could never forget such a beautiful girl. Her amber eyes scanned her face and a smile eased its ways onto her lips as she heard her talk.

"Christa… Christa Reiss."


End file.
